How To Be a Heartbreaker
by dumb-strider
Summary: When Alfred broke up with Alice just to have fun with other girls, she couldn't help to feel upset, angry and heartbreak. But she made sure to show him a lesson to never mess with her again. She would do everything to revenge against him. Even if she had to become a heartbreaker as well. (USxNyo!UK, based on "How To Be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds)


**How To Be a Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 1 - Rule number 1**

* * *

_"How To Be a Heartbreaker"_

_A kindly and destructive guide by Alice Kirkland_

"Hey Alice, are you ready?" Francielle crossed her arms, with a victorious sight in her face. _"She is **so** going to lose this bet. Poor, poor Alice. I guess I'm even feeling a bit guilty..."_ Francielle thought as her friend approchead the club doors. Thanks to some hard, arduous job, she managed to dress Alice a little bit seductively. Francielle could sworn that her best-hate-friend was like one of those aristocratic British ladies from the 20's. But now, oh my God. She was incredibly hot. The world surely does a lot of rounds, huh? Who could ever imagine that one day the words "hot" and "Alice Kirkland" would be together positively speaking in the same sentence? It was almost like a daydream. Even if she was happy and excited, Francielle was somewhat sad for all of that. Alice was so upset, so broken, so... _changed_. She was almost unrecognizable. "H-hey you stupid bitch, come over here already!" Alice stomped furiously "I won't go by myself!". "Fine, fine, I'm already here". The club was crowded, to the point it was difficult to pass by the numerous people dancing on the central floor. Red and violet lights changed simultaneously, as the blue neon of the bar shined intensely. The music was loud, too loud for Alice's taste. And oh my God, that was a _horrible_ music. What were those awful lyrics? All of them talking about sex, drugs, parties and all of those nasty things. Alice sighed. She hated all of it. She couldn't barely look at herself in the mirror. She was dressed like... like... like a bloody whore. Still, that was necessary. Unfortunately, that was necessary. _"How he could such thing to me? Why?" _Alice clunched her fists but as soon as Francielle realised that, she touched her friend's shoulder lightly. "Alice, no. That's totally uncool". Slowly her hands came back to normal, showing an excessive use of black and golden nail polish on her long nails. Alice hated how long her nails were at that moment. She wouldn't use her funds to buy stupid and meaningless fake nails. Still she used some of it to buy dark-pink hair dye. She had to let her hair grow more than it should and with the help of Francielle and some of her friends she could dye the bottom of her hair in such color. And she went to the point to even abandon her glasses in order to wear contact lenses. It wasn't that bad but she missed dearly her glasses.

"Hey, let's go to the center. Now show me your dancing skills, Kirkland" Francielle teased and pushed her friend to the dance floor. "Damn you!" Alice hissed but she got calm and started to dance following the rythm. As soon as her feet got used with the beat, she calmed down. She could feel her mind flowing according to the melody. The song she was dancing wasn't that bad and nasty. It was actually about how the singer loved his girlfriend and what she meant to him. It was beautiful, actually. And the melody wasn't that bad. So as the beat. Alice felt imersed on the song, like if she was drowing on the words. She wasn't aware at all, but everyone around her admired her steps. Some guys were whistling, others kept silent, amazed by her beauty and charm. As the other girls, they were drowing in a sea of envy. Ones were envy, but aware that she was pretty and charming but the others couldn't do more than badmouth her and keep on search of defects they apparently couldn't find by the time. Alice got really upset as she realized the song was over. Instead, a nasty song came by. Ugh. That ruined everything. Now she wasn't more than bored. There was no meaning to dance over that weird beat. Still, she wouldn't lost her charm. Alice managed to make another sexy step before leaving. Ah yes. That sure was a wise move. The kind of move that would let people want for more. "Hey Fran, let's go, it's such a waste of time and beauty letting those envious eyes over me". Sassy as ever. Of course she wouldn't miss such opportunity. Francielle just followed her, holding for not having a laugh attack over the pissed girls who were furiously badmouthing her friend.

"Excuse me, I want one of that glowing pink and white one" Alice shouted to the barman. "Yes ma'am" the barman laugh and handed one drink to her. Alice took a sip of the liquid. Ew, gross. She made the mental tip to never drink one of those again. Still, she kept on drinking it. Ugh, such a horrible taste. It took her a good time to drink it all, time that she disguised by babbling futile topics with Francielle and a group of girls. She pretended to know about drinks. She came to the point to lie about it's taste, when she suggested the pink liquid to one of those random girls. Still, the other one drank it. Right on the jackpot. The other girl made a disgust face but quickly smiled, saying that it wasn't bad at all. 40 minutes passed by, futile topics upon futile topics. When Alice got her patience to the most unbearable level, she stoop up, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. Francielle and some two other girls followed her, without saying one word. Alice felt as she were the queen bee and her loyal servants followed her. She said some random thing and entered on of the cabins. It was so gross and dirty! She could smell vomit and alcohol, probably the worst smell she ever felt in all of her life. Gross, so gross. Good grief she didn't need to use the bathroom. She took out her cellphone. One in the morning. She was so sleepy by that time. Still she had to be strong. She wouldn't lose this game. Definetely. She left the cabin with a confident look, washed her hands and retouched her make-up, using more mascara on her eyelashes. She made a signal with her head to the other girls follow her. And for the surprise of the blond, they actually did follow her. Fantastic. That's the power of being cool? It looked so. The girls left the bathroom and returned to the dance floor. Better songs came by, making Alice stay dancing for a long time. And ruining again, there came a nasty song. Alice seductively got out of the dance floor but for her surprise a guy approached her. He wasn't bad looking. He had a spiky blonde hair and deep crystal blue eyes. He also was very tall. He was using a black jacket with red details and a loose black jeans with a Nike red shoes that particularly thought it was the worst Nike she saw in her whole life. Still, she smiled to him "Need something?". "Just your company to some dances, doll. You were really amazing, ya' know?". Alice gave him a soft laugh and asked for his name. "Name is Mathias, babe, but ya can call me whatever you wish". Good, he already was under her control. She winked and called him to the dance floor. There were still those songs she hated but Mathias distracted her for a while. Those eyes... Even in the darkness they shone so lively. Just like... the blue eyes of a certain someone. Even if the eyes of this certain someone were slightly darker, they also shone in a way Alice never saw before. Oh, she missed to look at those eyes so badly, that the thought made her heart ache for some seconds. But as soon she realised she was thinking about that certain someone, she shook her head in denial. "Hey babe, something wrong?" Mathias looked genuinelly worried. "No... No, I'm fine! You're going too slow, are you perhaps tired already?" she teased and stifled a laugh. "Me? Oh no way, I'm just retarded by your beauty". Oh. That wasn't the most romantic thing she waited for, but it was nice anyway. "Thank you" she couldn't help to blush lightly. She wasn't used with compliments at all. Then, when she less expected, he pulled her close to him and kissed. Alice could hear that his heart was beating as fast as hers. He wasn't a bad kisser either. He had soft and warm lips, that even wearing those short clothes in a rainy Friday night, she couldn't feel the cold anymore. Sweet, warm and soft lips. But as soon as the kiss prolonged, it became a little bit gross. Alice did the best she could to make him stop and still not look like she was avoiding him. And the face he made... was priceless. Literally, the face of someone who was left wishing for more.

They danced some more, and Alice could see that he was totally imersed on her spell, like if she was a witch. He even came to the point of letting his friends go home without him just to stay more with her. He even paid all of her drinks. And she was sure he wasn't the only one who would follow her command when she asked to. She was a queen, a beauty queen and everyone would bow before her. They kept a good time in the bar chatting about useless topics and she found a great variety of things about him. He was actually from Denmark and he was on a tour with a group to a tour on Europe. He had the dream to become a great explorer and Alice found it quite fascinating. She actually had the same dream when she was younger but she gave up on it for the sake of become a lawyer. They exchanged Facebook accounts and Alice said she would surely look up for him later. He couldn't do more than smile to her, a genuine and soft smile. She was happy on the inside. He wasn't one of those douches who would look for a girl only of her body. She was sure that he would find the girl of his dreams soon. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Francielle. Alice couldn't hear too much but she said she was going home. Alice told to her wait, that she would come along. It was almost four in the morning, and God knows how she could bare it for so long time! Alice was reluctant, but she had to go. She didn't want to break his heart. She was almost giving up of such idea but hey, she needed to. "Oh hey, my friend is calling me on the bathroom. She's in serious problems but as soon as I can I'll be back". Mathias nodded, hoping for her come back soon. He couldn't wait too much, he had to sleep after continuing his trip but still he waited for her. 40 minutes passed by. He waited, drumming his fingers on the counter. One hour, the club was about to close. "Sorry bud, we gotta close now" the barman said, cleaning the other cups left in the bar. Mathias sighed. Well, he knew Alice was in trouble but still... She could at least call him. But he didn't lose his faith. He could send a message to her on Facebook or something alike. Yeah. She would definetely reply to him or call him... Right...?

* * *

Alice didn't have much trouble to get in home. Her parents were on a trip to Germany, to take care of some business. They were always like that, always busy with something. But she learned to don't mind it at all. It was fine. She checked her cellphone. Almost 6 am. She took a shower twice and then she jumped in her bed. She couldn't help to show that smile. Yes. Everything was so fine, so perfect! The beginning of her plan was going great in her opinion. She sighed and pulled her blanket closer to her. She would surely have sweet dreams, as sweet as Mathias' lips. Before she close her eyes, she open the drawer of her desk and took out a black and white notebook, with vintage draws. In one of the pages she wrote the following sentence, with curly letters:

_"Rule number one: Is that you got to have fun, but baby when you're done, you got to be the first to run"_

* * *

**Note:** *throws confetti at you* If you're here, thank you for your reading! And yeeeeah, based on Marina and the Diamonds song "How To Be a Heartbreaker". Only God knows how much I love her songs, Jesus, she's awesome. I hope you all liked it~ And I'm so so sorry for making Alice look like a bitch here. Poor Mathias. But anyway, reviews, favorites, follows are truly welcome and I hope to see you all the next chapter. Goodbye friends I am gone


End file.
